


Recklessness

by Wordstreamer



Series: February Ficlets 2018 [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode V: Empire Strikes Back, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Bodyswap, Force Nonsense, more of a prologue than anything else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 00:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13582632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordstreamer/pseuds/Wordstreamer
Summary: February Ficlet Challenge Day #5: "Bodyswap"





	Recklessness

**Author's Note:**

> H e y in here bodyswapping means muddying the Force between the two of you. You take some of you with your consciousness, you leave some of you with your body. Takes place right around the middle of ESB.

Oh, _kriff._ Yoda had warned him not to let the water in that swamp (that particular swamp, that part of the swamp) touch him, and had he listened? Well, he had, but he’d also thought that if there was something that wrong with it, it’d be wrong everywhere on the whole planet. Yoda’s going to be smug or disappointed and Luke isn’t sure which one will be worse.

“Hey, you okay?” asks a good-looking man with dark skin, short curly hair, and a cape.

“Who’re you?” Luke asks.

“Who am I,” the stranger repeats, looking at Luke like he’s waiting for the punchline. A loud—familiar—roar sounds over his shoulder, and why is Chewbacca here? Why are there more peoplesoundssmellslights…

“Where am I?” he asks, heart sinking as he realizes that this is not his voice.

\--

“Maybe listen next time, you will,” says a weirdly high-pitched voice. Weirdly pitched, weirdly ordered words…

“Who’re you?” Han asks, hand going for his blaster. His blaster which isn’t there. His pants aren’t here, either—someone else’s are.

“Oh,” says the voice, and the speaker rounds a corner. A small green man, which isn’t the weirdest thing Han’s ever seen, with ears so long they could be horns. Also not the weirdest thing Han’s ever seen, but he’s not in the mood to play _name-that-species_ when he’s suddenly wearing someone else’s clothes in a swamp that he’d swear he wasn’t anywhere near fifteen minutes ago.

“Okay, ha, you got me. Tell Lando I’m very impressed. Great joke.” He’s still not sure what the joke is, but he can figure that out once he’s back on solid ground. Or, even better, back on his ship. Off of his ship, on a planet where his voice sounds normal, maybe.

“A joke, you think this is?” The green guy doesn’t come any closer—which is good—but he’s also in the only path Han can make out that goes towards higher ground. “Oh, no. On recklessness, this is to be blamed.”

“Recklessness,” Han repeats. “Look, maybe it wasn’t the best idea, but it was the only one I could think of. How was I supposed to know he’d apparently gone crazy?”

“Not this Lando’s. But Skywalker’s.”

“Luke?”

Green man nods solemnly.

Oh, no.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no idea how/where this goes from here, but might write more of it. 
> 
> WHOO. I am CAUGHT UP both in terms of writing and uploads until tomorrow.


End file.
